Capturing the Keymaker
by BarrelOMonkeys
Summary: My take on how the Keymaker came to be in the Merovingian's keep.


Hey everybody. I wrote this for a class, which is why it's all one chapter. Some feedback would be appreciated.

Capturing the Keymaker

A story set during 'The Matrix: Reloaded'

The elevator lights slowly illuminated their way up the skyscraper. The two men inside stood leaning against the walls impatiently. One wore a full-length black leather jacket with a charcoal button-up shirt. He had a large nose and his eyes were tucked away under a protruding brow. The second man wore a shorter leather jacket over a black button-up shirt. He had a small goatee and narrow eyes with a piercing stare. The ominous silence in the elevator was broken when the second man spoke up.

"I don't like it, Cain. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What's to worry about? We're too valuable to him for him to assign us something that we wouldn't come back from."

The elevator chimed, signaling they had reached their destination.

"Let's hope you're right."

The men stepped out and into a hallway at the end of which stood a receptionist at a podium. He was wearing a nice suit and was busy making notes on his table arrangements. As the men approached he look up and then smiled.

"Ah, Monsieur Cain. Monsieur Abel. Right on time, as always. Za Merovingian is expecting you. Go right in, please," he said in a heavy French accent.

The high-class restaurant overlooked a sprawling metropolis. Attentive servers fulfilled rich guests' every whim. As Cain and Abel walked toward the back of the restaurant they received many inquisitive stares. It was painfully obvious by their leather jackets and combat boots they weren't here for the food. At the back of the restaurant was a large table, at the center of which was seated a Frenchman in a business suit and brown slicked back hair. Seated on his left was a strikingly beautiful woman with jet black hear, offset by a tight, white leather business ensemble that left little to the imagination. Past the end of the table, on the man's right, were identical twins. Their hair was in long thick dreadlocks and their pure white leather trench coats matched their albino skin. As Cain and Abel approached, the Frenchman looked up and motioned for them to sit down across from himself.

"Good evening, boys," the man said with a French accent. "I've got a very special assignment for you tonight. But before I tell you what it is, I need to know zat you won't fail me. Now, you won't let me down. Will you?"

"No, Sir." The two men replied.

"Good. Here it is: Za Keymaker is a man zat has keys to everyzing. Doors, cars, locks, everyzing. But zis isn't za reason I need him. He is vital to za progress of Za One. Given za circumstances, is in our best interest to keep za Keymaker away from Za One. You can find za Keymaker at this address. Bring him back to me alive"

With that, the Merovingian handed Cain a slip of paper with some notes scribbled on it in a mix of French and English.

Looking over his shoulder, Abel exclaimed, "This is in the heart of the city! With so many people around, we're bound to be spotted by an agent!"

"Zen zat is why you are traveling under za cover of a full moon. And you better hope zat zey don't have silver bullets. Au revoir."

The Frenchman waved his hand and the two men stood, ready to leave. They looked pleadingly at the albino twins in the corner who just shook their heads with a smirk, and then to woman, who was too busy applying lipstick to notice.

The elevator seemed to be moving much faster now as they descended toward the parking garage in the basement of the building. The steady tone of the elevator's floor indicator was the only sound to be heard. Cain stood staring at the indicator, watching the numbers descend, while Abel stood staring at the ground lost in thought.

"I can't believe that bastard," Abel said suddenly. "He knows that the twins could handle this easily. Nobody can touch them. But no, they can't be bothered because they're too busy smoking their bong, or whatever the hell they were doing. They're so goddammed cocky, I'd like to shred one of their faces, just to wipe that creepy smirk off his face."

The elevator doors slid open revealing the parking garage and Abel fell silent again. They began walking to their sleek, black Mazda when Cain said, "At least we can survive an agent. The Merovingian always loads silvers."

"Just shut up and drive," Abel said angrily.

Cain got into the driver's seat and drove the car out of the parking garage up onto the main street. With the moon behind a heavy cloud cover it was a dark night and the streetlights were on. As they came to a stop sign the two men looked around nervously and then continued on. They drove through a labyrinth of inner-city streets and back alleys to ensure no one was following, then down the onramp and onto the highway. In the twilight they only passed a few occasional motorists, uneventfully. They drove on, watching the streetlights zip past in the black night, which, together with the silence, induced a sort of eerie trance.

The car turned off the highway and onto more city streets. The neighborhood was rundown. Graffiti littered the walls of buildings and boards replaced dozens of windows. The buildings cast long shadows in the full moonlight that would make a normal person fear thieves or rapists hiding in the dark, but tonight there were more dangerous things in the dark.

Cain pulled the car up to the curb and parked it. He pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket and examined the strange mix of French and English on it in the bright moonlight. Looking at his partner seated next to him he said, "This is the place. You ready to go?"

Abel inhaled slowly, "Yeah. Let's go around back."

The men got out of the car and walked through a side alley into the backyard of an old apartment complex. Taking a quick glance around to check for any peering eyes, they removed their sunglasses and tilted their heads up toward the full moon. After only a second their eyes quickly changed from white to yellow. In an instant they were covered in thick brown fur, their nails had sharpened into vicious claws, and their faces had elongated into the form of a wolf's. Their muscles, endowed with incredible strength, pulsated with adrenaline from the change. Arching their backs simultaneously they let out a long mournful howl. With a creaking of metal Abel gripped the fire escape ladder on the side of the building and with a mighty heave jumped up three stories, catching another ladder. Abel's breath could be seen in the crisp night air as he exerted himself again and again up the side of the building to the 12th floor. Finally sinking his claws into the brick beside a window, he waited for Cain to catch up and then slowly peered inside.

Inside the room were racks upon racks of keys. In the center of the room was a small oriental man with thick-framed glasses crouched over a metal lathe, grinding more keys and sending sparks everywhere. Abel glanced at Cain, who nodded he was ready, and then smashed in the window with his massive arm. The Keymaker jumped back, startled, and grabbed a knife off his desk just as Cain leapt from his position under the window, through the hole, and onto the Keymaker. They fell to the floor with a thud and Cain released a mighty roar into the Keymaker's face that rattled the keys on the shelves. Wide-eyed with terror the Keymaker struggled under Cain's grip, trying to free his arm. With a great effort he jammed his blade into Cain's side, who reeled back in pain, allowing the Keymaker time to jump up and rush out the door. Abel jumped in from the window and saw Cain gripping a bleeding wound and the Keymaker rushing out the door and down a winding staircase.

"Get up, you're fine," he snarled.

Cain slowly got up and removed his paws from his side where a deep stab wound quickly closed itself up and grew more thick fur, leaving no trace of an injury.

"Lucky me," Cain said sarcastically, inspecting his healed side.

The two stepped out the door and looked over the railing at the Keymaker, now almost to the bottom of the spiral staircase. They looked at each other and smiled, threw their legs up over the railing and began falling down the twelve stories to the ground. They landed with a thud as the brittle tiles cracked outward in radius around them. The Keymaker skidded to a stop on the last step as he saw the werewolves land little more than six feet from himself. He turned around and began climbing the stairs in a panic. Abel leapt up to the top of the first flight of stairs and Cain stood at the bottom, cornering the Keymaker. Looking back and forth frantically as the two werewolves converged on their prey he threw himself over the railing of the stairs, dropping the knife. Abel jumped off the stairs in pursuit and caught the Keymaker in midair, landing on the ground with a loud thump. The Keymaker struggled desperately against Abel's iron grip, but to no avail. Cain slowly came over and looked down at the squirming man.

"It's time for you to stop struggling, little man."

Cain slammed the backside of his claws across the Keymaker's head, knocking him unconscious. Abel stood up and slung the limp form of the Keymaker over his shoulder and started towards the door.

"Nice touch with your little speech there" Abel said over his shoulder.

"You think so? I always like to--"

"No."

They exited the building and began to walk back to their parked car, slowly fading back to normal human form as they went. Abel opened the back door and began to toss the Keymaker inside when, from across the street, they heard a gasp of terror. A shocked old lady was watching as the two werewolves threw a small Chinese man into the back seat of their Mazda. The wolves' eyes grew wide in horror as the gasp turned into a gurgle and her skin began to ripple. With a scream that sounded like a modem her skin turned into a business suit and her face became that of a man's wearing sunglasses. The little old lady turned suit-clad man took out a gun from beneath his suit coat and aimed at Cain.

"Shit!" yelled Cain as he ducked. Bullets zipped over his head, ripping holes into the side of the car. "Go!" Cain flung his door open and got in as more bullets rained on them from the agent's gun. He accelerated hard just as Abel got in, causing Abel's door to slam shut. The agent put his hand to his ear and said calmly, "Three exiles. Two werewolves and one captive, the small one is the main target." Cain sped down the street and squealed the tires around a sharp corner. Looking behind the car Abel said, "He's not following us, something's wrong." Cain slammed on the brakes hard as a car sped out in front of them, blocking their path. The window rolled down and an agent began firing through the windshield at them.

"Reverse! Go in reverse!" should Abel as he ducked a barrage of bullets.

The tires hollowed as Cain shifted into reverse and slammed on the gas. Speeding backwards he spun the wheel hard and shifted into drive, swinging back into a forward position and headed away from the other car. The car with the agent in it accelerated hard to catch up with the Mazda. Glancing at the agent, Abel opened the sunroof and said, "I'll handle this." He lifted himself onto the roof of the Mazda and, dodging bullets from the agent, jumped. Flying through the air he spun and looked up at the moon, morphing into werewolf form mid-flight. He landed, fully changed and on all four paws, with a crunch on the hood of the agent's car. Staring viciously at the agent he let out a tremendous roar that shattered the windshield and made the agent cover his ears in pain. Abel reached in through the shattered pane, grabbed the agent by the neck and hurled him out through the side of the car, breaking off the door as he did. The agent flew and smashed into the side of an oncoming bus which skidded 90 degrees and stopped as the driver braked in terror. Abel leapt onto the top deck of the bus while the agent climbed into the lower deck through a smashed window. The few passengers on the bus were all huddled against the walls in terror as the man stepped in, cracked his neck, and walked back toward the stairs.

Turning a sharp corner Cain sped into a smaller side street. Lampposts whizzed by as they careened through the narrow city streets at dizzying speeds. Pedestrians all along the sidewalks morphed into agent after agent, fired a few rounds at them, and then changed back. They swerved around another sharp corner and the back of the Mazda got clipped by an oncoming car driven by an agent, spinning the Mazda around into a new direction. Cain pushed the car to its limits, followed closely by the agent that had hit them. The jolt from the impact awoke the Keymaker who sat up groggily.

"Duck!" Cain shouted as another barrage of bullets flew from the agent's gun. The Keymaker ducked quickly as the upholstery in front of him was ripped to shreds.

"What's happening?" he shouted over the gunshots.

"We got spotted by agents and now they want us all dead," Cain shouted as he continued to steer through the maze of streets. "If you help us out you won't get killed. If you don't, you'll get deleted. Make your choice, quick."

Abel stood on the top of the bus staring at the stairs, waiting for the agent to come after him. Below, the agent put his hand to his ear and said, "Silver." His gun became pixilated, and then disappeared. The agent reached into his coat and brought out another gun. He stepped onto the stairs and peered over the edge onto the upper deck. Abel roared with adrenaline, sending a spray of saliva into the air, and the agent jumped onto the upper deck, firing his silver bullets. Abel sprung into the night sky. Flipping and spinning he landed behind the agent and slashed at his back with his massive claws. The agent seemed to slow time as he leaned forward, dodged the attack, spun around, and kicked Abel up under the chin. Abel flipped backwards off the back of the bus and grabbed the railing, hanging on the outside of the upper deck. The agent walked forward and held the silver loaded gun to Abel's forehead saying, "We all have our time."

The Keymaker thought a second and then said, "All right, I will help you. It is as it is meant to be. There is an exit at Main and Lowell. Can you get there?"

"I guess we'll find out," replied Cain as he swerved around another corner. Up ahead was the bus on which Abel was dangling from the upper deck. With the agent in close pursuit Cain sped toward the bus just as the second agent was aiming his gun at Abel's forehead. Cain slammed the brakes and spun the wheel viciously. The car spun and came to a high-speed stop perpendicular to the back end of the bus just as Abel dropped from the upper deck. He landed with a thud on the roof of the Mazda just in time to make the agent miss his shot. Abel gripped his claws into the roof of the Mazda and hung on while Cain accelerated hard. The agent in the car behind them didn't have time to turn and slammed headlong into the back of the bus, causing a massive explosion, incinerating the bus and the two agents. Cain breathed a short-lived sigh of relief as an oncoming car suddenly swerved and a regenerated agent came plowing full speed at them. Pointing left the Keymaker said, "Turn here!" Cain twisted the wheel and sent the car into a sickening turn. "Now Here!" Cain turned the other way onto a dead end street that ended in a large office complex.

"You bastard, this is a dead end!" Cain shouted.

"Inside the building. We're going inside."

"Inside it is, then!" Cain said as he accelerated more, pushing the car to its limits.

The agent screeched around the corner behind them and accelerated to try and catch up. Cain gripped the wheel and stared forward. With a crash the car burst through the glass door and came to a grinding stop against a cement support post. The two occupants jumped out and Abel threw himself off the roof just as the agent rammed his car into the back of the Mazda, causing a large explosion. After shielding himself the Keymaker got up, padded out a smoldering flame on his coat and scurried toward a door in the back corner, pulling a key off of his many key rings as he ran. Abel shouted over his shoulder at Cain to follow him. As Cain ran around the burning wreckage an agent stepped in through the shattered door and began firing at them. The Keymaker slid his key into the door's lock and flung it open. Cain and Abel rushed inside followed by the Keymaker, who slammed the door closed.

It was suddenly silent. They were standing in a long white hall lined with many identical green doors. Cain and Abel stood up and looked around. As they were staring in awe at their surroundings the Keymaker tried to open another door and escape, but Abel, still in werewolf form, was fast enough to grab his wrist, yanking him back in the brightly lit hallway.

"Take us to the Merovingian," Abel commanded, slowly morphing back into human form.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Replied the Keymaker, struggling against Abel's iron grip.

"Don't play dumb, Keymaker. Now, either you take us to the Merovingian, or I throw you back out there to the agents," Abel said, tightening his grip.

"All right, all right," the Keymaker said, wincing in pain. "It's this door." The Keymaker pointed down the hallway and led them on.

"Wise decision."

The Keymaker inserted another key and opened one of the green doors into a clean, marble-lined hallway. The three stepped out and the Keymaker closed the door behind them. Opening the door again revealed nothing but a janitor's closet. Abel put his hand on the Keymaker's shoulder and led him to the elevator that was at the end of the hallway. Abel pushed the up button and stood waiting for the elevator.

"Why did you come after me?" the Keymaker asked.

"Merovingian's orders. Said 'it'd be in his best interests'."

The elevator dinged and the three stepped inside and stood in silence as the elevator whisked them up to the floor occupied by the restaurant. With a chime the doors slide open and the three walked towards the familiar French host.

"Ah, Monsieurs Cain and Abel. I'm glad to see you back and in one piece, and also zat you have brought a guest. The Merovingian will be most pleased, he is expecting you."

Pale morning sunlight streamed through the restaurant windows as the trio walked past the curious breakfasting customers to the table where the Merovingian sat awaiting the Keymaker. Cain and Abel stood with the Keymaker in between themselves as the Merovingian eyed him keenly.

"Ah, za Keymaker," the Merovingian said at last in his French accent. "It has been far too long, has it not? I must apologize for za roughness of your retrieval, but unfortunately circumstances required it." He looked over at the twins on his right and snapped his fingers. "You two. Take za Keymaker and see to it zat he is comfortable."

The twins got up with a smirk and escorted the Keymaker off through a back door.

"As for you two," the Merovingian said, turning back to Cain and Abel. "Good job, you're finished for today."

"That's it? Don't we get something for all that trouble we went through? We got chased all over town by agents!" Abel shouted.

"Calm down," the Merovingian sighed. "Fine, would you like a drink? Some wine perhaps? No? Of course not, after all, such zings are contrivances. I'm srough with you, I'm expecting other guests." The Merovingian waved his hand signifying that they were to leave.

Abel looked angrily at the Merovingian and then the two of them turned and began to leave the restaurant. As they did another man approached the Merovingian and they heard the Merovingian say, "Ah, Rama-Kandra, so good to see you again…" Cain and Abel went down a few floors to their private room and plopped down on the plushy, black leather couches.

"That bastard gives us no respect," Abel said indignantly.

"Hey, I always say it's better than getting deleted," Cain replied.

"Whatever, at least we're done for the day. Turn on the TV."

Cain turned on the TV and they began to watch an old vampire movie. After a while, they had begun to dose off when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. The door burst open and Persephone, the woman who sat next to the Merovingian, burst in followed closely by three strangers clad all in black. Cain and Abel stood up quickly; ready to fight, when Persephone said, "It's all right, boys. They're with me." Turning to the three people trailing her she said, "These fellas work for my husband. They do his dirty work. They're very good, very loyal. Aren't you boys?"

"Yes, mistress." They replied, confused.

"They come from a much older version of the Matrix. But like so many back then, they caused more problems than they solved. My husband saved them because they're notoriously difficult to terminate." Persephone reached into her purse and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Abel. "How many people keep silver bullets in their gun?" Abel only had time to gasp in shock as she fired and his forehead exploded into a bloody mess.

Abel opened his eyes to find he was standing in front of a desk surrounded by thousands of cables, wires, and circuitry of all sorts. Seated at the desk was a small man with a wrinkled brow wearing thick glasses as he looked through a stack of papers. Abel looked around quickly and then said, "Who are you?" Without looking up the man began speaking, "I am the Archivist. I am in charge of all the revamping and deleting of programs. I see here you go by the name Abel and that you're quite an old program. You've been in the Matrix for far too long. You should have been deleted many versions ago. Even so, I suppose I have to give you the official speech." The small man looked up from his stack of papers and stared coldly at Abel. "You have been killed in the Matrix, and you are no longer necessary. It is time for deletion." A translucent glass cylinder slid up from underneath the floor with a hiss and the man motioned to it. "Please step inside."

From somewhere deep in his programming Abel knew he wasn't supposed to resist. He couldn't, it was against his code, it didn't compute. Abel, without emotion, stepped into the cylinder. As he turned back around he saw that the man had already gone back to writing notes in his stack of papers. The door slid shut and the machine began to hum. Abel felt a tingling sensation in his hands and looked down at them. Small lines of bright white light began to crack through Abel's skin. They grew and spread until they soon covered his whole body. Abel jerked his head back in pain and with a final blinding flash his body disintegrated into code and fell to the floor like dust.

The End


End file.
